The proper care of domestic animals such as cats and dogs, for example, requires periodic feeding in controlled amounts of food so as to avoid the undesirable overfeeding. Also, as is well known domestic animals quickly become used to a feeding routine where they expect to be fed at a specific time of the day and if this does not occur they may become irritable or upset.
Once established, a feeding routine should be maintained in order to insure good health and well being of an animal. Accordingly, in the event the owner of a pet has to be away for any length of time, the owner must take the necessary steps to have the animal cared for, which in the past has usually consisted of leaving the pet with the veterinarian or a friend, or having someone come to the owner's premises and feed the animal. Of course, there is an additional expense when the animal is left with the vet, and oftentimes there are no neighbors or friends with whom the animal can be conveniently left or who are willing or able to feed the animal at the owner's premises.